A new adventure begins!
by ronnieprocida2
Summary: A young Pokemon trainer set off on a journey of epic proportions!


Author note: Hello all! This is the first chapter of the story of Red. I hope to present a semi realistic view of the Pokemon world below. I apreicate and feedback and thank you all for reading.

All characters and story elements belong to Game Freak

* * *

"What kind of asshole would climb a huge mountain like this and live here?" I demanded from my Typlosion.

He stared back at me while slightly squinting his eyes in confusion.

"Forget it!" I said in exasperation.

I looked at the letter in my hands. It was a simple piece of paper that had been entrusted to me by Gym leader Blue to deliver to Red. He never told me I would have to climb this huge ass mountain though.

Red was a bit of an oddball. Years ago he was considered the best trainer in the league, but after he beat the champion himself, he resigned from battling and went into seclusion.

"TY!" Typlosion roared into the abyss of the snow and darkness, trying to shake of the cold setting in.

"Don't worry we are…," I was interrupted by an inhuman shriek. I saw a sleek figure on a ledge above me, not taking any chances I ordered Typlosion to attack.

"Eruption!" I yelled pointing up the mountain.

My Typlosion immediately complied, spewing magma towards the figure. It was useless however, since the phantom already disappeared.

 _"Dammit what was that?"_ I thought.

I looked around, though it was useless. The hole the magma made in the storm was already replaced by the seemingly endless amount of snow.

 _"I guess it is time for him then,"_ I thought.

"Typlosion, return!" As the red light encompassed him he smiled, he was probably glad to get out of the snow.

I put his plain Pokéball back onto my belt while I took the Beedrill colored ball.

 _"Are you sure this a good idea?"_ A voice in my head questioned.

" _No choice, the image I keep seeing is either a Ghost or Psychic type and I need a counter for it."_ I replied, as I threw the ball as far as I could.

The red light unveiled a huge figure. If you look at it to quick , you might have mistaken it for a mountain. Though the markings on his chest would make it pretty clear that it was Tyranitar.

A sound pierced the otherwise tranquil night and my Tyranitar was the source. Snorunt and Delibird flee from the noise and headed down the mountain; in fear of their natural predator.

I climbed the small mountain and took a deep breath preparing bark orders to my mini mountain.

Though the avalanche that began was not going to wait for me. Rocks and ice came crashing down, though it barely even started to cover up Tyranitar's massive frame. He let out another roar, in anger of getting buried in snow. In return, another mountain of snow started descending.

 _"Told you so!"_ The voice in my head mocked.

" _Shut up,"_ I replied.

"Togekiss, I chose you!"

The red light flashed and a pearly white figure emerged. I instantly felt better, due to her aura.

"Trouble with the big guy, huh?" A telekinetic voice filled my head.

"Yeah," I said with a sigh. "Could you fly me up this mountain?" I questioned .

"Of course!" She replied in an overeager tone.

I hopped onto her back and returned Tyranitar to his Pokéball. Hopefully, we would reach the peak without anymore incidents

* * *

"Well this is the peak, where is this asshole?" I asked, waiting for an answer that would never come.

Togekiss flew me to the top of the mountain and we were now on foot looking for Red.

"INCOMING!" Togekisses's telekinetic voice screamed in my head.

I quickly ducked as a large block of ice soared right above my head. Togekiss quickly moved in front of me to create a reflect barrier to stop the next boulder, as I pulled out my Pokédex. Before I could input any demands for Togekiss though, I was interrupted.

"Stop." A monotone voice filled the air.

A figure stood on the top of the mountain. He looked down upon me as if he was king and I was a lowly peasant. A small mouse sat upon his shoulder,staring down at me as well.

"You were the one causing the avalanches?" He asked, in a voice devoid of any emotion. Small sparks were set lose from the mouse's cheeks, trying to intimidate me. It was working, but I would never admit that.

"Yes and no, Sir" I replied. The sir was an afterthought. He was after all, a league champion.

"Explain, my patience grows thinner by the second." As if too prove the point the mouse leaped from his shoulder and summoned a wicked bolt of thunder right in front of me.

"Okay! Okay!" I quickly stammered out, hoping to avoid becoming a charred piece of meat.

"My Tyranitar is kind of overeager and he let out some roars and one thing led to another.."

"Why are you here?" He asked, cutting me off.

"Blue sent me !" I saw his glare soften a bit, as I said it. I quickly dug into my bag and pulled out the letter. "Here, he told me to give you this letter!"

The mouse leaped towards me and grabbed the letter out of my hands with his teeth and ran back to Red. Red started to read as I stared at his companion. I saw his yellow fur and quickly identified him as Pikachu.

The Pikachu. The single strongest Pokémon in existence. That little mouse single handily took down dragons 10 times his size back when Red was a competitive battler. Red glanced up and cleared his throat.

"Well you seem to be the real deal," He started. "It also seems like you guys are in some serious shit."

"Yes, Red! Sir! Red Sir!" I hoped I would get his title out before he incinerated me.

"Shut up, just call me Red," He said with a tinge of hate.

I stared into his cold black eyes and I could have sworn they looked tired. Almost, as if this mere teen has lived lifetimes in the span of one.

"Well, kid.." He started.

"It's gold," I snapped back.

He smiled, as if that was what he was waiting for all along.

"Well gold, we are going to walk into hell the second we leave this mountain. However, there is two thing I need from you first."

"I am at you beck and call." I said while I bowed.

"Yeah well, whatever." He scratched his head before continuing "We need to have a battle, so I can test your might. Second, I need to tell you my story so you know you will be fighting with when we head back down." He took a deep breath after this statement. His Pikachu dug into his backpack and started to eat a berry as he continued.

"Since you walked up this mountain you get to chose if you want to battle or hear my story first." He finished after a sigh; almost like giving me a choice was the biggest favor ever.

" I will pick the story!" I said in a excited tone. I returned my Togekiss to her Pokéball, there was no need for her to freeze in this bitter cold.

Every single trainer in the world wanted to know Red's story. How he rose from a town in the middle of know where, to being able to beat every single trainer in existence.

He smiled. It must have been a rare sight since Pikachu stopped eating his berries and smiled also.

"Good, It will make our battle even more intense!" He said, his voice filling with emotion.

He snapped his fingers and a figure descended from the skies. Fire instantly appeared from the it's jaw and it lit some pieces of wood. Just as quickly as the figure appeared, it again ascended into the moonless night sky.

Red sat down and took a can out from his backpack, as Pikachu nestled into his lap. I quickly followed suit and sat down.

"Well I guess it started with Pikachu here," He scratched Pikachu's ears as, Pikachu let out a content "Kaaa!"

"Pikachu originally started as a Pichu.."

I sat down and made myself comfortable. This was going to be one long story.


End file.
